


Band Camp with the Revolutionary Squad

by 14ofdiamonds



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Eventual Lams, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Multi, alex is my child, john laurens is hecka cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14ofdiamonds/pseuds/14ofdiamonds
Summary: Based on an idea: "okay so my mom won't let me go to band camp so I'm going to make an AU out of it using the Revolutionary Squad."Note: I don't plan on making this fic very long.  It's only going to be about 3-5 chapters.The rating was changed from "general" to "teen and up audiences" because there is going to be some cursing. Just so you know.





	1. Out With the Old, In With the New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans and other beings.  
> Yes I know this is the second fic I've posted today (not that anyone is keeping track but whatever).  
> I just had an idea and needed to get this out.  
> Enjoy!

Alexander Hamilton was so ready to go to band camp. He no longer wanted to deal with college, his clingy (now ex-) boyfriend or his (also now ex-) girlfriend. He packed everything, his saxophone, clothes, and all the other necessities listed on the twenty page pamphlet he received in the mail two months prior to today. 

After his father dropped him off at the entrance to Camp Knox, Alex immediately ran to the front desk and asked for his cabin number. After receiving his number (420) he ran there, dropped his belongings on the floor and collapsed onto the nearest bed. 

The second before he fully fell asleep, a single extremely loud kid with a clarinet case walked in. 

“HEYA CABIN MATE!!!!!!! WHAT’RE YA DOIN’ SLEEPIN’? WAKE UP AND EXPLORE THE WORLD THAT IS CAMP KNOX!!!”

“Oh fuck off Jefferson.”

“Is that all you're gonna say to your ex boyfriend? No ‘nice to see you’ or ‘sorry for stomping your heart into the ground and immediately making out with Eliza Schuyler the second I broke up with you’? Just ‘fuck off Jefferson’ as if I don't mean anything to you?”

“Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by breaking up with you but I felt you were getting too clingy and that was making me feel uncomfortable and pressuring me into doing things I wasn't ready for. And I'll have you know, Eliza and I broke up last week for the same reason. She was also being clingy.”

“Wow. I never thought about it that way. I'm sorry if you felt you were being pressured into doing stuff with me that you didn't want to do and I am genuinely sorry for that. Can we still be friends though?” 

“Yeah I think it would be good if we were friends. But I still need some time to kind of heal if you know what I mean.” Alex didn't really need to “heal” he just didn't feel like being with Thomas right now because he wanted distance. He wasn't sure how to voice those thoughts without being considered mean/hurtful. 

“Yeah I totally understand. I'll just set my things down over here and I'll be out in a minute.”

“You don't have to leave, you can stay here if you want.”

“Nah, it's alright. I'm supposed to help my buddy James Madison unpack in room 666 in five minutes anyway.” 

“Oh. Ok then.” 

After about ten minutes after Thomas left and Alex fell asleep, another boy came in. And he took Alex's breath away. 

His entire body (at least what he could see of it) was covered in freckles and he had pretty green eyes. He didn't carry a lot of bags with him and his suitcase wasn't even busting at the seams. Huh. It's weird that he didn't bring a lot of stuff. What instrument does he even play? 

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?” The pretty boy asked. 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Alex replied dumbly. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I asked if I woke you up.”

“Oh, well you did, but I needed to get up anyway. I still need to unpack.” 

“Do you want me to help you? You seem kind of tired.”

“Yeah, do you mind?”

“No not at all. Frankly I'm surprised you said yes because you seem like a person that doesn't like other people going through their stuff.”

“Well, you don't seem like a person that would steal my money-not that I have any- or other belongings of mine.”

“You're basing your trust in me on how I seem to act?”

“Am I wrong?”

“No.”

After that, they unpacked in silence. After a short while passed, Alex asked, “So why did you join band camp?”

“I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind.”

“Oh. Is it like a personal issue or…”

“It's a personal issue. Why did you join?”

“I wanted to get away from my exes. But it turns out one of my exes is a clarinet and decided to go to the exact same band camp I told him I wanted to go to.”

“Oh. Wait, ‘him’?” 

“I'm bisexual.” 

The other boy almost dropped the sweatshirt he was holding he was so surprised. “Y-you're bisexual?”

“What, do you have a problem with that?”

“Well, it's just where I come from not everyone likes same-gender couples or stuff like that.”

“Oh. So are you like a homophobe or something?”

“I'm gay.”

“Oh shit. I didn't see that coming.”

“Yeah, you're actually the first person I ever came out to. But don't tell anyone okay? If my dad finds out…” He didn't bother finishing the sentence, and he didn't need to. Alex already had an idea of how that sentence would have ended. 

“Wow. I've only known you for an hour and already you've come out to me. You didn't even tell me your name yet.” 

“‘Yet’?”

“Yeah ‘yet’ ‘cause you're gonna tell me right now.”

“My name is John Laurens. Now do I get to receive the honor of knowing the name of the first person I came out to?”

“I'm Alexander Hamilton,” Alex chuckled quietly. 

John's phone pinged and he slipped it out of his back pocket.

“Hey do you want to go get lunch? My friends Lafayette and Hercules sent me a text saying they got me a table and they have a space left but they don't want some moron to sit next to them. Soo, do you want to sit with us?”

“Sure, I guess. Is Lafayette some psychotic Francophile and is Hercules a big guy that likes scaring little children and watching horror movies?”

“Umm, kinda?”

“Then yes. Now lead the way,” and Alex linked his arm with John’s like how princes and princesses do in Disney movies. 

John was startled by the contact but soon relaxed into Alex's touch. “Of course, my friend.” Both of them smiled and walked to the cafetorium with their arms linked ignoring everyone else's looks and glares.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to the people who were actually expecting something to come today.

I am really sorry that I could not post a chapter today. I swear I'm working on it but something came up and it took WAAAAYYYYY longer than I thought it would. I hope to get the next chapter up and running by tomorrow and I am just going to say this right now, I am no longer doing the "one chapter a day" gist because that is probably not going to work with my schedule very well. I will try to post as often as I can but like I said, this fic is going to be pretty short so it should end sometime next week. Thanks for understanding and leave ideas for the fic in the comments! <3

\- 14od

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the day: If you're not going to be able to keep a promise, don't bother making a promise in the first place.


	3. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff

Once Alex and John reached the cafetorium, they saw two people in the back making out as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. One was noticeably lanky with pale skin and was wearing a blue cardigan and white long, flowy skirt. The other person was muscular and was wearing a leather jacket and jeans with holes in the knees. 

“OI! Stop snogging each other and get lunch!” John yelled at the pair. 

“ Bonjour John! How are you? We haven’t talked in so long!” The taller person exclaimed excitedly. 

“I was fine until I saw my two best friends making out right before lunch. And we haven’t seen each other in so long for the same reason.” 

“Hey, Hercules is a good kisser, what can I say?” 

“You’re not that bad yourself, Laf,” the big guy (Alex assumed he was “Hercules”) directed towards Lafayette with a playful smirk. 

“Oh, I should introduce you to my friend Alex. Alex, this is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette and Hercules Mulligan. Guys, this is Alexander Hamilton. 

“Hey, you’re short.”

“Wow. I don’t even get a hello, just a ‘hey, you’re short’,” Alex joked. 

“Well, he may be short but he is the probably the nicest guy here, just sayin’,” John stated with a grin. 

“How about we go get lunch? If I don’t eat soon, I am, how you say, going to starve to death,” Lafayette deadpanned.

“Laf, you can speak English perfectly now, don’t give me that ‘how you say’ shit.”

“I only do that because you react to it in a, how you say, hilarious way.” 

“Oh shut the fuck up.”

In the lunch line, Alex whispered to John, “What are Laf’s and Hercules’s genders?”

“Lafayette is non-binary and goes by they/them pronouns and Hercules is male and goes by he/him pronouns.”

“Okay. I don’t want to accidentally misgender them so that’s why I asked you.”

“Hey, Alex, do you mind eating with me in our room? I actually don’t want to eat here,” John suddenly questioned.

“Sure, is there something wrong?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to our room.”

Once they got into room 420, John set his tray on his bed, walked to the corner of the room, and immediately curled up into a ball on the verge of tears. 

“Oh my god, John, what happened? Did I do something?” Alex enquired worriedly. No one that pretty should need to cry, it was so unfairly adorable. John looked up at Alex with a confused stare. Shit, did he say that out loud? When John continued to stare at him, then Alex knew that John indeed had heard him say that out loud.

“Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out you probably hate me now, why do I always mess stuff like this up?!” Alex cried then attempted to run out the door when John grabbed his arm tightly.

John slowly turned Alex around with a small smile. He then cupped Alex’s chin and kissed him softly on the lips. 

Alex barely felt the kiss so he pulled John closer to him. It quickly got heated from there and before they knew it they were on Alex’s bed and kissing frantically as if they were two lovers in their last moments of existence. [you can probably infer what happens and I said I wouldn't write it whatsoever so use your imagination] 

……..

Meanwhile in room 666, Thomas Jefferson was still helping Madison unpack. 

Well, more like while James unpacked his belongings, Thomas lay on top of James’s bed and stared at the ceiling. 

“So I have a crush on this guy,” blurted Thomas. 

“Again? So soon after Alexander?” questioned Madison. 

(In reality he hated how Thomas always had a crush on someone because not only was it annoying but because he had a crush on Thomas himself and the fact that Thomas would never love him back made his heart hurt.) 

“Yeah. But this one is different from the other ones. He's so patient and kind, it's as if he's an angel in disguise. No one can compare to him. But the thing is, I've always kind of had a crush on him. I just hung out with other people because I felt like he never liked me back.”

“Well why don't you go fucking ask him instead of burdening me with all your problems?” James seethed. 

Thomas was startled by the negative change in his friend’s voice. “James, I-”

“NO Thomas. I'm so sick of you saying how you have a crush on pretty much everyone and how special they are and so different from anyone else, and then do something stupid to mess it all up. And then you ask me for advice with your love life and...it’s just… CAN’T YOU SEE I’VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU?! AND THAT EVERY TIME YOU’VE LIKED SOMEONE ELSE IT HURT ME?!!”

While Thomas was in shock from James’s unexpected outburst, James took that as his cue to run to the nearest bathroom. But before he could get past the doorway, he felt a sharp tug on his arm and fell backwards. 

He expected to hit the floor but he never felt it. Instead, he felt strong arms hold onto him and practically hug him from behind. 

“James, I was going to say I loved you. And I went with those people because I thought you didn't like me that way and it kind of helped relieve tension in a way. None of it was sexual, or at least none of that was my idea. You're so amazing and I can't believe you're still my friend after having to listen to all my problems and help me through them-”

James could not wait a second longer. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a quick but meaningful kiss to Thomas's lips. Before he could step away, Thomas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him towards the bed still kissing. 

No one heard or saw from them for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the day: Practice makes perfect. Always.
> 
> If you have ideas, leave them in the comments! :)


	4. Betcha Didn't See that Coming (You probably did)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and a new character is introduced 
> 
> aka a mess 
> 
> this took me 45 minutes to write go me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the tv show Sherlock. So much.

The next day after Alex and John went through all their band activities, they met up at lunch.

“I keep forgetting to ask you, what instrument do you play?” Alex asked out of nowhere.

“Umm… it’s kind of embarrassing…” John stated.

“John, literally everyone here has an instrument that they could be embarrassed about. How bad could yours be?”

After about a minute of silence on John’s part, he whispered, “Violin.”

Alex laughed out loud. “Oh my god, of course the cutest guy here plays a violin. Where is it right now?”

“It’s in our room. Why, do you want me to go get it?”

“No, we can just go there. I want you to play something.”

Once they walked into their room, John pulled his violin out from under his bed. ‘No wonder I never see it it’s under the bed,’ Alex thought. 

Once John set his violin up, he asked Alex, “Do you have any specific requests or do you want me to play whatever?”

“Play whatever you want,” Alex answered.

John proceeded to play Mary and John Watson’s wedding theme from the t.v. show Sherlock. He played it perfectly with no mistakes whatsoever. 

Alex knew he was in deep for this guy he met only two days ago. But what does time matter when it comes to true love?

……….

Aaron Burr was depressed. Not only did his crush James Madison come but so did HIS crush, Thomas Jefferson. That motherfucker was literally the only reason Aaron could not ask James out. He knew James would say no because he thought it would seem unfaithful to Thomas. ‘Honestly,’ thought Burr, ‘if our positions were switched, I would do the same thing.’ 

It didn’t help matters that Thomas was super hot and that Aaron had trouble breathing around him.

“Screw it. I’m asking them out.”

…. 

“Thomas, have you met Aaron Burr?”

“Actually, I have. He seems nice.”

“Weeeellll, he has a crush on me. And you.”

“Oh.” Thomas had no idea of how to go about this. The truth was, he actually liked Aaron Burr. He was going to ask him out eventually, but he didn’t know if James would want Aaron to join their relationship.

“Can we invite him into a polyamorous relationship with us?” James asked innocently.

Suddenly, Aaron burst through their door. He then realized that two gorgeous guys were staring at him uneasily. Was this a bad time?

“I’m sorry, I’ll go, I didn’t mean to barge in at a bad time.” 

“Aaron, it’s alright. Your timing is perfect because we wanted to see you anyway.” Thomas replied with a small smile.

“Oh, is something wrong?” Aaron asked, slightly worried.

“No, not at all. You see, James and I wanted to ask you out on a date. Would you be up for one?”

The look on James’s face was amazing.

Aaron’s was even better.

“Um, uh, yeah, sure, uh, when?”

“Tonight, 5 pm, at the Tim Hortons about a mile away from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOORRRYYY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE
> 
> the guilt was eating at me the entire week (ish) so I wrote this during math class. I know it's short but calm yourselves children, really important stuff happens. 
> 
> Comment something. Anything. Please. 
> 
> Lesson of the day: Don't write fanfiction during math class. Unless you're a good student and are really sneaky, you're gonna get caught.


	5. The Date of the Motherflippin Democratic Republicans (mini chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something small so here ya go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson hates donuts

Aaron waited outside Tim Hortons like Thomas requested, and he was majorly freaking out. He had loved these guys since what seemed like forever and he did not want to mess anything up. 

Fifteen minutes after Aaron found a table for three and started an intense level of Geometry Dash, Thomas and James glided in. 

“You’re fashionably late,” Aaron said cockily. 

“You’re fashionably early,” James replied in a snarkily, but still playful manner.

“How about we all get something to eat?” Thomas asked. He barely ate anything before he drove to Tim Hortons and did not want Aaron to see how annoying he could be when he was hungry. He liked Aaron a lot and was going to make this relationship last for as long as it possibly could. 

“I’ll pay,” Aaron bursted. 

“Absolutely not. Thomas and I will pay,” James immediately countered.

“James, you’re basically saying that I will be the one paying so there is no use saying that you will pay as well,” said Thomas with a smirk.

“Touche.”

After they all got their donuts (Aaron and James) and their blueberry muffin (Thomas - “because it’s healthier than those godforsaken sugar and calorie- filled spawns of satan”) and Thomas paid, the three talked about their interests and their lives. 

What was shared/ learned:

Thomas:  
Favorite color: Magenta  
Favorite food: macaroni and cheese  
Favorite band: Fall Out Boy  
Siblings: 3 brothers and 6 sisters  
Noteworthy personality trait: annoying af when hungry 

James:  
Favorite color: Periwinkle  
Favorite drink: sweet tea  
Favorite composer: Mozart  
Siblings: 5 brothers and 4 sisters  
Noteworthy personality trait: usually super shy, but is more sarcastic and playful near good friends

Aaron:  
Favorite color: burgundy  
Favorite food: sushi  
Favorite band: Panic! At the Disco  
Sibling: 1 sister

Noteworthy personality trait: makes sure to get work done at least a week before it's due (not like hamilton because hamilton gets everything done a MONTH before it's due)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment stuff at me 
> 
> Lesson of the day: Always get a friend to proofread your fics. And if you don't have friends, whoops oh well then can't help ya there :(


	6. Teeny little author's note (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just listen to me for a sec

Hey readers, 

I know you're probably already mad at me for not posting every day like I ORIGINALLY said I would (and if you're not mad - hallelujah), but it's time to drop another bombshell.   
[insert cheesy dramatic music here]

So you know I'm not going to post chapters according to any specific schedules and that I'll post chapters whenever. (If this isn't ok, then flippin comment it instead of silently seething maybe I'll do something about it [no i won't but I'll try]. ) I literally make and post them whenever I feel like it. If it makes you feel any better, I usually post chapters right after I write and proofread them. 

Well, I discovered that I can write chapters pretty quickly (~45 minutes) so I'm thinking I'll try writing a short little chapter every day. When I say "short", I mean that it's still important to the whole plot and storyline but it's not going to be as long as chapters in other fanfics you'll see by other writers. 

In short, I'm going to write EVEN SHORTER chapters almost every day. 

Thanks for dealing with me byyyyyyeeeeeeeee

 

 

[Also, I live for all y'all's comments so say something. I honestly don't care what you say as long as you're not being offensive to anyone or spamming. Tell me about your day or problems you're going through {According to this test I took, being a therapist is a job that would be good for me, so I'd better start practicing now :) } see y'all later !!!!]


	7. Sorry.  I Can't do This Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.
> 
> Lesson of the Day: If you're tired of something, find something else to do. That way, you won't be bored.

Hey guys. I pretty much lost interest in actually finishing this fic and I know some of you will be v disappointed. I've had severe writer's block for this fic for god knows how long and i've actually started to kinda feel pressured into writing this starting from around chapter 4. Again, I'm sorry but I don't want to finish this anymore. If it makes you feel any better, I've started writing MCU fanfics and I just posted my first one like five minutes ago so you can go check that out.  
(Also, [i'm not promising anything but..] I might be doing a ghost AU with a whole bunch of different fandoms [i.e. Sherlock, Hamilton, & MCU] but I'm still working out some stuff and how it's going to go. But here's the basis of what I have so far and feel free to comment suggestions!

\- so one guy dies and becomes a ghost  
\- the ghost has a choice of possessing a person they love or a person they hate  
\- here's the catch: if they possess a person they hate, they'll eventually love them, and if they possess a person they love, they'll eventually hate them.  
\- Honestly. this would be so good for Hamilton and Jefferson. No Lams because that's too pure for this AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:  
> 1- I plan for this fic to be kinda short (3-5 chapters) and updated every day (starting today).  
> 2- Anything you have to say about this fic can go into the comments.
> 
> If you haven't seen my lesson of the day in my first fic, here it is:  
> "Constructive criticism" and "blatant insults" are two different things. Just keep that in mind. :)
> 
> Also: tell me how you think this fic will end in the comments! (I'm still thinking and open to ideas)


End file.
